Labios rojos
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: A Naruko nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de besar a una chica, hasta que la vio a ella, con aquellos labios rojos, sensuales e irresistibles. Genderbender SasuNaru/NaruSasu.


Uf, el primer yuri que escribo jamás, y también el primer fic de Naruto que escribo jamás. Estoy casi asustada, espero que no me haya quedado muy feo.

En fin.

Lamento cualquier incoherencia que el auto corrector del teléfono haya hecho y yo no haya visto.

Y, em, no me agradaba la idea de llamar a una chica "Naruto", así que la dejé en Naruko, porque realmente no sé como llaman a los personaje en genderbender.

Basado en la canción _I kissed a girl_ de Katy Perry.

Naruto pertenece al tío Kishi.

* * *

La música atronadora entraba a raudales por su oídos y hacía le provocaba la sensación de que su cuerpo vibraba.

La bebida en su mano se movía de un lado a otro con cada movimiento; tenía un bonito color morado, vodka con alguna otra cosa que no lograba identificar, pero sabía bien, muy bien, y la hacía sentir genial. Como si nada más importara fuera de aquel bar.

Naruko se echó el cabello hacia atrás, ahí dentro hacía mucho calor, y los mechones rebeldes se le pegaban a la frente y al cuello a causa del sudor. Resopló un par de veces y se abanicó la cara con la mano. La multitud a su alrededor no paraba de moverse, bailar o saltar, pero moverse. El alcohol, más las luces de colores hacían que los movimientos se vieran distintos a como los vería estando sobria. Sonrió tontamente, quizá sí estaba muy borracha, se había tomado tres cervezas antes de comenzar con aquellas bebidas.

Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, no logró localizar a nadie, ni siquiera Hinata se veía por ahí, y eso que no hacía no diez minutos que estuvieron bailando.

En fin, ya aparecerían luego, o en último caso podría irse a casa sola, llamaría o le enviaría un mensaje a Hinata para avisarle. Aunque también era muy probable que el mismo Hinata ya se hubiera ido, creyendo que ella había hecho lo mismo, después de todo él no era para nada dado a las fiestas, y ya pasaban de las doce, a Naruko le hacía gracia ese complejo de cenicienta que podía llegar a tener su novio, a donde sea, pero hasta las doce. Soltó una risilla por bajo, y de un trago terminó su bebida.

Caminó un poco entre la multitud, los cuerpos descontrolado se refregaban los unos contra otros en una danza que resultaba casi erotica. Vio a Gaara, y casi dejo caer el vaso de la impresión al verla besándose con un chico que no tenía ni idea de quien era, bueno, al parecer no era la única alcoholizada. Mentalmente le deseo buena suerte con aquel desconocido y se dirigió a la barra a pedir otra bebida. En otra circunstancias aquello le había escandalizado, pero no en ese momento.

Entonces, la vio.

Estaba sentada en la barra, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad, y era sin lugar a dudas, la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, delgada, con figura fina y piel nívea, parecía una muñeca, el cabello, negro como el azabache, caía en una cascada que cubría su espalda, los pómulos altos, y los labios, oh, los labios, dos pequeños pétalos de rosa, parecían hechos de sangre y resaltaban completamente en la nieve de su rostro afilado.

Naruko se quedó quieta ante aquella aparición que venía, explotaba frente a sus irises azules y le dejaba sin aliento.

Como atraída por alguna clase de fuerza superior se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, tenía la mente en blanco, había olvidado la fiesta, a sus amigos y a su novio, solo podía mirar a aquella chica.

En algún momento, ella le devolvió la mirada.

Mierda, aquello casi la mató. Naruko dio un respingo y se aferró con fuerza a la barra, de frente era aún más hermosa, y ahora podía apreciarla mejor, vio que tenía los ojos oscuros, tan negros que Naruko pensó que no podían ser reales, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas que se movían sensualmente con cada parpadeo, pero sus labios eran lo que mas destacaban, y los que acaparaban por completo su mirada.

Quería besarla.

El pensamiento le llegó tan de golpe que no pudo detenerlo, y le devolvió algo de la cordura perdida. Un momento, ¿besarla? ¿Quería besar a una chica? ¿Ella, la siempre tan heterosexual Naruko quería besar a una chica? Maldición, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ella tenía novio, un novio al que quería y adoraba a pesar de su complejo de cenicienta. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente quería besar a una chica que nunca antes había visto y de la que no sabía ni siquiera el nombre?

Por más que su cerebro buscaba y rebuscaba no lograba encontrar una respuesta a eso, nunca antes algo así el había pasado, nunca antes se había hecho aquella pregunta. Así que solo estaba la afirmación. Quería besarla.

La chica alzó una ceja y la miró un poco confundida. Naruko se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin saber bien que estaba haciendo, levantó una de sus manos y la pasó por el cabello de la chica, tal y como había pensado, era tan lacio que resbalaba entre sus manos dejando una sensación de fluidez más propia del agua.

Deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla, la piel era suave como la seda y estaba cálida al tacto. Soltó un respingo.

Mierda, mierda, realmente se moría por besarla.

Con cuidado, se acercó, se acercó hasta que pudo sentir el aliento alcoholizado de ella. La chica no se alejó, quizá también quería ser besada, o estaba demasiado borracha para saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, o a saber, simplemente no se alejo.

Naruko chocó su nariz contra la de ella y se mantuvo ahí un par de segundos. Entonces, la chica se acercó y junto sus labios.

Los músculos abdominales de Naruko se tensaron como cables, y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole de arriba a abajo. Sus labios encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas. Hechas única y exclusivamente para estar juntas. Naruko gruñó y llevó su manos al cuello de la chica para acercarla aún más. Y sintió como si su estómago se hubiera incendiado y el fuego estuviera comenzado a consumirla por dentro.

Quería más, estaba desesperada por más, sus labios se abrieron dando paso a su lengua, que ansiosamente de junto con la otra dando paso a una frenética danza que le enviaba espasmos eléctricos con cada roce, con cada movimiento.

Naruko ahogó con violencia un gemido y se aferró con fuerza al cabello de la chica.

¿Que estaba haciendo? No debería de estar haciendo eso, era una chica, no debería de estar besando a otra chica, menos aún teniendo novio, como su cerebro no paraba de recordarle, sin embargo, sus labios lo ultimo que querían era separarse de los de ella, y seguían moviéndose como si se le fuera a ir la vida en ello.

Se separaron bruscamente, la chica la había empujado, y ahora miraba al suelo sin saber bien que hacer.

—Ugh —dijo, llevándose una mano a los labios y tocándolos suavemente.

Luego, sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud de cuerpos danzantes

Naruko se quedó estática, sin saber que hacer, el remordimiento comenzaba a corroerle el interior.

Maldita sea, no debía de haber hecho eso. Hinata no podía enterarse, aquello lo destrozaría.

Pero aun en medio de todo aquel remordimiento, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios rojos de aquella chica, mierda, era uno de los mejores besos que había dado o recibido nunca.

Naruko sonrió. Quizá besar chicas no estaba tan mal.

* * *

Reviews? C:


End file.
